3 días después de San Valentín
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: P.O.V de House, Cuddy y Wilson 3 días despues de San Valentín. R&R.


Hola!!!!!! yeah... mi primer historia de House M. D.

Esta historia esta basada en un comportamiento humano: que nosotros nos arrepentimos de las cosas que hacemos muy tarde. Como en esta historia House se arrepiente de no haberle repetido a Cuddy el dia de San Valentín lo que sentia, Cuddy se arrepiente de no haberle dado otra oportunidad y Wilson, bueno wilson siempre reflexionando por sus amigos y deseando les lo mejor.

R & R, POR FAVOR PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO, Y AHORA A LEER...XDDD

**

* * *

**

**3 días después de San Valentín.**

**Por Daga Uchiha.**

**Capitulo Único.**

**P.O.V. DE HOUSE.**

Hoy es 17 de febrero, me encuentro sentado en mi sofá tomándome una cerveza bien helada. Wilson no se encuentra conmigo pues salió con una enfermera a dar un "paseo", aunque no creo que duerma aquí esta noche.

Son las 9:39 de la noche y estoy pasando los canales al televisor aunque no presto atención de lo que están dando, pues solo pienso en una cosa, pienso en mi jefecita Cuddy y sus gemelitas, que estarán haciendo, seguramente están disfrutando de un abrazo de Lucas o cualquier de esas cursilerías que esos par de enamorados se inventen para demostrar su supuesto amor. Lo que mas me enferma es que el 14 de este maldito mes se veía tan alegre, no vi en sus ojos una gota de sentimiento hacia mi.

Ni se molesto cuando yo llegue a los 11 de la mañana ese día de los enamorados, pues normalmente cuando llego a esa hora me duplica el turno de la clínica pues se le a ocurrido una excusa torpe: "Después de haber salido de Mayfield tienes que ser un poco mas responsable House". No ese día me dijo que era un día especial y no quería arruinárselo por una tontería. Una tontería já, nosotros somos Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy los enemigos de cosas estupidas como ser puntual. Claro ella es la heroína y yo soy el villano.

Parezco un poco tonto en esta situación pensando en alguien que seguramente ya me olvido, pero me encabrona verlo con ese que se hace llamar detective, aunque algunas veces cuando los veo juntos me invade un sentimiento de dolor y otro de comodidad. Me duele porque el causante de su alegría no soy yo y me reconforta porque halló a alguien que la ama y que seguramente no le traerá dolor.

Soy Greg House y esta es mi estupida conciencia.

**FIN P.O.V DE HOUSE.**

**OOOOO**

**P.O.V. DE CUDDY.**

Cada día mí pequeña hija esta más grande y eso me emociona, en verdad me siento feliz verla correr a mis brazos cuando llego del trabajo y me gusta verla jugar con Lucas se que el será un gran padre para ella, eso me hace sentir completa pues ahora tengo una familia, pero me gustaría que el lugar de Lucas lo ocupará House aunque me cueste admitirlo soy un poco masoquista pues cada vez que me lastimaba más me hacia quererlo porque según yo eso significaba que me amaba, pero ahora a tener a Rachel en mi cuidado se que el no es el indicado para cuidarla o para enseñarle las cosas buenas de la vida –aunque si de la música- me siento triste pues el destino no nos quiso junto. Pero me pregunto que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dado otra oportunidad, él ya cambio, ya no es adicto a la vicodina, es mas relajado aunque de su actitud nunca va a cambiar, sigue siendo el mismo solitario y quebrantador de reglas, pero aun así lo amo.

Soy Lisa Cuddy y este es mi estupido corazón.

**FIN P.O.V DE CUDDY.**

**OOOOO**

**P.O.V. DE WILSON.**

En estos momentos estoy con Gloria una enfermera del hospital, ni siquiera es una cita, solamente hemos estado platicando, yo con un vaso de agua y ella con una botella de soda –seguramente cree que soy aburrido-, lo único que quería era despejar mi mente y dejar hacer lo mismo con House pues el también a de tener en que pensar, siempre es así, yo como su mejor amigo lo sé, y siempre 3 días después de San Valentín el piensa en los sucesos del mero San Valentín. Pues como todas las personas nos arrepentimos muy tarde de lo que hemos hecho o no, y en el caso de House es muy tarde el momento en que se vino a arrepentir pues Lisa ya tiene a Lucas.

Eso sí, yo nunca dejare de darle apoyo a los dos, pues ellos son mis mejores amigos, y sé que los dos estan pasando por momentos difíciles sentimentalmente y yo sufro al verlos tan distanciados.

Soy James Wilson y esta es mi alma amigable.

**FIN P.O.V. DE WILSON.**


End file.
